Thanksgiving Prayer
by Missing Linka
Summary: It's Thanksgiving. "They knew that all good things come to an end." So what do you think they are thankful for? Please R&R!


** FanFic 100 Challenge #: 093 – Thanksgiving**

**Thanksgiving Prayer**

It was a cold autumn evening. The fire in the carmine was burning and shadows could be seen all over the cozy room the two people were sitting in.

_We've come to the time in the season  
When family and friends gather near  
To offer a prayer of Thanksgiving  
For blessings we've known through the year  
To join hands and thank the creator  
And now when Thanksgiving is due  
This year when I count my blessings  
I'm thanking the Lord He made you  
This year when I count my blessings  
I'm thanking the Lord He made you _

Albus and Minerva were cuddling on the sofa in their living room. They were enjoying the last calm evening before their whole family would arrive to celebrate Thanksgiving with them. Their three daughters, two sons (with their husbands and wives) and nine grandchildren would join them for this special occasion. It had been a tradition for many years: no matter what their children and their families were doing at the moment or where they were living, on Thanksgiving, they came together for a family reunion.

Minerva was already excited because their youngest daughter was pregnant for the first time and she hadn't seen her for months. Like the other nine times, she would try to tell her child ('Cause no matter how old your children are, they're still your children!) what she should do to be prepaired for the birth of the new family member. Then they would talk about names and their symbolic meaning, about what you should teach your children, ...

Albus knew that there was no way to stop Minerva from realizing her plan of convincing their daughter to name her child after another family member of hers (You know how big Scottish clans are!) and Minerva knew that he knew ... So they had no reason to argue about it!

That's one of the things you learn when you are married for about fifty years: You just know when it would be useless to fight about things. It's not that you no longer care. It's just that you know the other one so well that you love him/her for what he/she is and that there's no longer a reason to try to convince him/her of your own opinion.

_I'm grateful for the laughter of children  
The sun and the wind and the rain  
The color of blue in your sweet eyes  
The sight of a high ball and train  
The moon rise over a prairie  
Old love that you've made new  
This year when I count my blessings  
I'm thanking the Lord He made you  
This year when I count my blessings  
I'm thanking the Lord He made you _

Snuggling up to even a little bit more, Minerva was, just like Albus, deep in thought.

They both remembered former Thanksgivings. Thanksgivings they've spent together with their family, Thanksgivings they'd had to spent somewhere far away from their home, trying to fight Grindlewald and later Voldemort, Thanksgivings before their children had been born, ...

There were so many different memories, so many things to be thankful for.

They were alive, they had wonderful children and grandchildren, good friends, jobs they loved, a happy home, ...

While Minerva was thankful that she had wonderful pupils like Hermione, Albus was thankful about the existence of sherbet lemons.

But there was one thing they both knew was more important than anything else: they had each other.

_And when the time comes to be going  
It won't be in sorrow and tear  
I'll kiss you goodbye and I'll go on my way  
Grateful for all of the years  
I thank for all that you gave me  
For teaching me what love can do  
Thanksgiving day for the rest of my life  
I'm thanking the Lord He made you  
Thanksgiving day for the rest of my life  
I'm thanking the Lord He made you_

They were grateful for all life had given them.

But they weren't naive. They knew that all good things come to an end.

They had realized this fact ages ago when lots of their friends and family members had died in the two big wars.

No, they weren't naive. Albus had told Minerva about what would soon happen.

But no matter what was ahead of them, they always had over fifty years filled with happy memories. That was much more than most people – muggles or wizards – ever got the chance to have.

So they weren't complaining.

They just tried to enjoy and treasure every moment together ...

**THE END**

_A/N: The song was performed by Johnny Cash in an episode of Dr. Quinn ... He appeared in four episodes and this was the third. In the first, he was just a lonesome cowboy, in the second he met Sister Ruth (June Carter), in the third they were married and in the fourth he was going to die. sighs - Just some random info!_


End file.
